


Unacceptable

by ShadowIsEm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boy x boy, Doesn't follow anime plot, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Manga & Anime, Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, armin and Eren kiss once, attack on titan and shit, daddy - Freeform, daddy kinks, eremin moments, ereri, forbidden romeo and juliet style shit, its still set in old times, they need to canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIsEm/pseuds/ShadowIsEm
Summary: They see each other but their eyes do not meet. They can't meet. Not here. Not where the world can see, so they restrict these little looks behind closed doors, the yearning desire for the other almost suffocating. But what more can they do? Two men, holding hands, smiling lovingly at the other, such a disgusting thing for the world, but for them? If the warmth of the person you love isn't heaven, they wouldn't know what is.(This does not follow the exact plot of Attack on Titan, it only holds some of the characters that appear in the anime. The characters are obviously not my own, but the plot is my work.)





	1. Eren and Levi

His eyes are like knives, piercing into the back of the younger boy as he groomed the horses deep black coat nervously, trying his best to ignore those brilliant silver eyes that were no doubt watching him.

He didn't dare turn around, trying to pretend he didn't know he was watching him so closely with that scowl he wore so profoundly on his face. Eren gave out a few breaths, unable to contain his nauseating anxiety enough that he turned his head only slightly to confirm his concerns.

Their eyes met for just a second before Eren immediately turned his head away, stepping closer to the large Shire horse, Phoebe while pressing his forehead against he side of her strong neck, trying to calm his thumping heart. 

_What does he want? Why is he just standing there and not saying anything?_

Eren let out a deep breath as he bundled up what little courage he had to turn his head completely and face the man propped smugly at the entrance of the barn, his upper class clothes hugging his slender yet muscular body happily, his dark raven hair lazily hanging slightly in front of his almost lifeless eyes which never failed to burn through Eren.

"C-Can I help you sir?" Eren spoke up, his voice coming out a lot softer than he would've liked it to. 

"That depends", he spoke up, his voice equally as intimating as his exterior demeanour. "Are you really good with horses or are you just brushing it to look like you're working?" He asked blandly and Eren couldn't help but feel his confidence cripple slightly. 

"I-I know a thing or two... But you'd best speak with Mr. Cresh", Eren said hesitantly and the man gave a small bow of his head, looking back over his shoulder before looking back at Eren. "I'm guessing that's the owner?"

"Y-Yes sir", Eren was sure this man knew this already. He's seen this man loitering around the town once or twice, lingering in the back of a few fancy looking folk on horses that Mr. Cresh provided.

"What's your name then?" He pushed himself off the frame and rubbed his hands together. 

"My name?"

"Your name boy, are you dense?"

"No sir, my name is Eren", Eren's eyes narrowed at the man irritably, finding his blunt arrogance quite annoying. If he wasn't dressed in such fine wear, Eren might've thrown a punch or two his way, but he wouldn't dare do that with the possibility of harming Mr. Cresh's reputation. 

"Do you have a last name? Or am I wrong to assume you're a orphan boy taking refuge in your masters barn?"

Eren's hands turned into fists at his sides as the blood rushed to his brain in frustration. 

"Eren Jaeger. I am no orphan", Eren spat rather rudely but the man didn't seem very offended, even if he was, Eren wouldn't be able to tell because the man's expression hasn't changed from it's stoic glare at all.

"So defensive", the man tilted his head and his hair washed over his face gently. "How old are you, Eren Jaeger?" Eren didn't understand the direction this interrogation was heading in but he knew better than to disobey the words of higher power. 

"17", Eren stated and the edges of the man's lips ever so slightly tilted up, but it was so faint Eren wasn't sure he imagined it or not. "I see", he looked away as if checking whether someone was coming or not before he looked back at Eren who's hands remained balled at his sides. 

"Who are you then sir?" Eren asked, feeling that he at least deserved to know who this man was after answering all those questions. "Levi", he simply said, his eyes boring into Eren's harshly and Eren felt himself forced to break eye contact and turn back to Phoebe, brushing his hand over the curve of her back softly.

What was Levi's purpose for all those questions? What was he waiting for? Eren felt so uncomfortable in this man's presence it was nearly laughable. "What... Is it's name?" Levi was a lot closer now, his eyes now fixated on the creature that Eren felt more at ease being near.

"Phoebe", Eren said softly as he mindlessly caressed her head, the animal gently leaning herself into the palm of Eren's hand. "I apologise for making you feel uneasy, I realise the harshness of my words are uncalled for..." Levi suddenly said and Eren gave a shrug of his shoulders at his words but deep down he somewhat felt more reassured that Levi knew he was being an ass. 

"It's not something I'm unused to", Eren looked over at Levi who stood a few feet from him, his gaze unnaturally troubled. "I see..." Levi looked back at the horse, his eyes cold but holding a hint of hesitance which immediately told Eren what it was that Levi wanted to do.

"She's harmless... You can touch her", Eren gave a polite smile and Levi met his gaze but his expression remained unchanged. Eren thought for a second that Levi may not have heard him but the finely dressed man took another step closer to the horse and reached his hand out to touch her muzzle but the horse puffed out heavily and Levi quickly retracted.

Clearly he was unused to horses. Eren found it strangely cute, for lack of better words.

Eren reluctantly took Levi by the wrist and brought his hand closer, placing it on Phoebe's head before removing his grip from Levi. Eren took note of how small Levi was, now that he was closer, he couldn't help but recognise the difference in height between them and the petite form Levi carried.

Such a small man was able to make Eren feel so insignificant from just one glare. 

"You're not around horses often?" Eren asked and Levi gave out a small breath as he gently stroked Phoebe's head, the beautiful creature letting out a purr as she lowered her head to allow Levi to pet her more.

"I can ride them but that doesn't stop them from wanting to bite and kick at me", Levi scoffed and Eren couldn't help but silently snicker at the thought of Levi being snapped at by horses. 

"Well, Phoebe seems to like you. It's very rare for her to hate people", Eren said and Levi looked up at him with his usual grimace. "Was that meant to be reassuring?"

"Take it however you wish", Eren shrugged. "What did you really need?" Eren asked, feeling a little more at ease with Levi who's eyes twitched slightly before he retracted his hand and looked at Eren. 

"I'm just waiting for my partner to finish his business with... Your boss. So I thought I'd look around", Levi's eyes looked to the door before returning to look up at Eren. Levi must've recognised the difference in height because his face scrunched up slightly and he took a few steps back.

Eren found it amusing how just within a few minutes, he could go from detesting a man to tolerating him pleasantly. Clearly Levi was just bad at people and Eren found that quite amusing yet cute... For lack of better words.

The two stood idle for a few moments, Levi looking back and forth between Eren and the doors while Eren studied the shorter man. He wondered how old Levi was, where he was from, what his role in the higher ups was. From his attire, Levi seemed to be a wealthy upperclassman. Most would assume this atmosphere of the two just standing around and looking at each other would be awkward but if it was, they seemed to focused to notice.

"You don't get along with people do you?" Eren spoke out loud and Levi's eyes blinked before he sighed lightly with a weightless wave of his hand in the air. "People are too simplistic, they are all so engrossed in this and that, getting worked up about shit and more shit. Then they feel that everyone else wants to know of their pointless ordeals. It exhausts me", Levi gave out a sharp breath.

"Well, not all people are like that", Eren said softly and Levi's eyes examine Eren from head to toe before he gives a faint smile which made Eren feel kind of confused.

"No, I see that now".

"Are you referring to me? Should I be flattered?" Eren asked with a small laugh that made Levi's tiny smile increase slightly. 

"That's up to you Eren. If more people were like you, I'd find the world significantly more tolerable", Levi's soft words made Eren incredibly flustered and he tried to collect himself but was interrupted when a voice called out Levi's name.

"Levi! Mr Ackerman? We must disperse!" A tall, bulky man with neat blond hair peeked into the barn with Mr. Cresh at his side, Levi's smile was gone like it never even existed in the first place. 

"Hopefully we'll cross paths again Eren Jaeger", he gave a small wave as he followed his partner without so much as a glance back at Eren, the boy feeling oddly conflicted.


	2. Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again after a month...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, yes, this story is fast paced on purpose. The romance will move more quickly but in a logical manner. At least that's what I'm going for.

Levi was like a parasite festering in the back of Eren's mind. A month had passed since Eren met the man and he never got the chance to see him again. Perhaps it was for the best, whatever feelings that could develop from this were anything but beneficial.

_Feelings._

He doesn't know what to make of that. He couldn't get Levi out his mind, it was like when he had crushes on different girls in the town, but this seemed a lot more intense than those few occasions. It was a stupid comparison, but it was the closest he could get to distinguishing this with something familiar.

"Eren? Eren? Wake up?" A hand being waved in front of his face captured his attention and he identified the person as his friend Armin, a small pout on his lips as he stared at Eren.

"Have you come back to Earth?"

"I never left", Eren swatted Armin's hand away and looked around at the people surrounding them. It was a rather busy day in town. The people were buzzing with enthusiasm as they went from stall to stall, looking at the new stock of merchandise that was delivered just the day before.

"You zoned out again", Mikasa droned on blandly, not looking at Eren.

"You've been doing it a lot lately", Armin added and Eren's shoulders shrugged. "I've just got shit on my mind".

The three embarked on meaningless small talk, mainly about the horses and the market, how busy it was in comparison to the previous years. Eren's attention was captured when a head of raven hair appeared in the corner of his eye, a few fine dressed folk walking from around the corner to mix with the rest of the crowd, Levi being one of the people in this bunch of fancy people.

Eren's sense of surroundings was a blur as his eyes trained on the grimacing male who's eyes darted around in displeasure, looking as though he would rather be anywhere else but there.

"I'll... Be right back", Eren quickly got up from his sitting position on the step and headed into the crowd, ignoring the questioning calls from Armin. 

He observed Levi from a safe distance, not approaching him just yet.

His eyes nearly lost the man several times, his short stature getting mixed with the taller people around him. Eventually Eren did lose sight of the man and his eyes wildly flew about, trying to relocate him.

"Funny bumping into you again", Eren shrieked lightly and whipped himself around, seeing the devil himself staring up at him with his devious sneer.

"Levi", Eren gave a nervous grin and the older male rolled his eyes, looking around before he grabbed Eren by the wrist and dragged him away from the crowd and down a narrow road which was absent of occupants.

"Why are you taking me down this sketchy path?" Eren asked with a chuckle, Levi looking back at him before he stopped walking. "I don't favor crowds of people".

"Oh?" Eren snickered. "Is it because there's too much of the common rabble for the posh man to handle?" Eren teased and Levi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at him. "I have no problem with those people, I don't know where you got that idea", Levi noticed he was still holding Eren's wrist and retracted.

"I'm just teasing, there's all these rumors that you fancy folk can't stand the common rabble", Eren explained while crossing his arms and leaning slightly forward as he grinned mockingly at Levi.

"Fancy folk?" Levi looked at Eren bemused. "What makes you think I'm one of the fancy folk?"

"Well, your clothes and the fact that you're around Lord Erwin is a pretty big pointer", Eren stayed and Levi's bland expression deepened with a hint of amusement.

"I see", Levi hummed in acknowledgement and looked around before returning his eyes to meet Eren's. The two felt very conflicted at that moment, quite aware that this was only the second time they've met but their thoughts were the same.

_'I want to kiss him'._

Eren carded his fingers through his hair as he took a few steps back. "So mister high and mighty, what brings you to my cramped part of town?"

"The market", Levi rolled his shoulders back as he scoffed. "Erwin wanted to do a scope of the place and look at the stalls, since I have nothing better to do at home, I thought I'd tag along. In hopes that..." Levi stopped talking and his gaze rested on the ground.

"That?"

"I'd run into you again", he offered the ghost of a smile. "This past month has been full of parties and meetings that I never got the chance to actually come out here, I saw the chance and here I am", he spread his hands at his sides as his grin grew larger.

"Oh you flatter me my lord!" Eren sarcastically bowed to Levi before he turned his head up to look at the unamused expression on his stoic features.

"Please ditch the formalities. It makes me sick. And don't call me a lord as if I'm better than you, I don't view myself as your superior, Eren", his hand waved through the air as if to dismiss Eren from his bowing position.

"Are you a lord?"

"Of sorts, but I don't care to go into it", Levi immediately shut down any further attempts Eren might have to asking about his position in society. 

"What makes me so special that you felt the need to be torn away from the safety of your home?" Eren asked, taking a miniature step towards Levi with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself Eren", Levi leaned back on the wall and stared up into Eren's brilliant green eyes. Except, the longer Levi looked at them, the more he noticed the variation of colour they held. They were green, but they had hints of blue in them, they were big and still sparkled with the youth of a child carrying large amounts of ambition.

It was refreshing for Levi to say the least.

Eren was notably quite significantly taller than Levi was, which was something Levi was used to but he still found it slightly frustrating. Levi's eyes trailed along the exposed skin of Eren's neck and collarbones before descending down the muscles of his biceps which were not overwhelmingly muscular but they weren't like noodles. He clearly exercised.  

"Should I pose for you?" Eren commented on Levi's wandering eyes, his arms raising up and flexing dramatically, Levi raising an eyebrow but not giving Eren the pleasure of knowing he was embarrassed having been caught.

"There's not much to flex", Levi mocked with a small sneer, watching as Eren gave a dramatic gasp and placed his hand to his chest.

"You clearly haven't been looking hard enough!" Eren exclaimed playfully and Levi let himself grin in amusement at Eren's playful behaviour. 

 _There's not enough to look at with those clothes on..._  Levi thought but chose against saying that out loud. 

"You're cute", Levi commented thoughtlessly, an unnatural yet faint heat spreading over his cheeks as his mind registered what left his lips. Eren's playful smile only grew and he chuckled, stepping up to Levi once again so they were only a foot away from each other.

"Back off, you make me feel small with your absurd height", Levi glared up at him, trying to seize his shoulders up to make himself look bigger. "Well, you are small, My Lord", Eren laughed lightly, staring back down at the older male. 

"You're an idiot", Levi scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah? I guess I'm a  _cute_  idiot huh?" Eren teased, leaning slightly forward with a mocking expression on his lips. "Do you take me for an idiot Eren?" Levi hoped he wasn't reading the signals wrong as he leaned slightly closer to Eren, their faces inching closer.

"Of course not, My Lord", Eren said in a lower voice. 

Levi didn't respond as he took a leap of faith and closed the gap between them in a chaste and simple kiss. Levi prayed to himself Eren wouldn't overreact over what Levi just did, but it wasn't exactly Levi's fault if Eren were to get angry. Eren was sending all sorts of signals that read 'I'm interested', right?

Sure Levi wasn't the best reader of people and often misunderstood human emotions and intentions, but he was sure these were signs of interest.

He didn't need to worry about any of that because Eren leaned slightly down into Levi's mouth with a sense of yearning, showing that he wasn't appalled by what Levi did.

It was mutual.

Levi was never this reckless. He never took risks like this with boys that are practically half his age, he was more of an 'admire subtly from a distance' character. But Eren caught his interest in a way that no one else has.

 _Ugh. How cliche of me._ Levi thought to himself in displeasure. 

Levi soon drew back, his eyes darting around to make sure there were no witnesses before he looked up into Eren's brilliant teal eyes with a soft stare, well, as soft a stare as he can muster. 

Eren's eyes studied Levi's face and he smiled dazedly, lifting his hands and cupping his palms over Levi's cheeks. Levi leaned into his touch softly, his skin warm and pleasant to Levi, making his yearn for more of it. He wanted more.

Eren seemed to be leaning in for another kiss but the sound of footsteps broke them apart in a flash, their eyes darting in the direction in which it came from, Levi's expression showing no emotion, looking less conspicuous, whereas Eren looked as guilty as a child after killing their pet. Terrible comparison, but surprisingly accurate.  

Levi, to look more natural, sighed and heaved himself from his position on the wall. "That's that then", he rolled his shoulders back and started to walk in the direction of the market, passing the woman and her child that had, unbeknownst to them, ruined the intimacy between the two males.

"Levi! I uh..." What did he want to say? His mind was scrambled.

"Thank you", Eren mentally face palmed. How lame could he be?

Levi looked back at him with his usual blank glare and nodded in acknowledgement. "The pleasure is mine Eren..." He gave one final wave before he turned the corner, heading to the market to reenter the cluster of civilians that he couldn't stand. He couldn't stand anyone.

All he needed was Eren at that moment.

How trivial.

__________


	3. Creek

Eren's lips were still tingling. Every time he thought about it, his mouth would run dry and his heart would ram violently against his chest. He couldn't get Levi out of his mind.

He didn't want this to get any worse, there were so many things wrong with what they were doing. Eren didn't want to ruin Levi's image nor did he want to humiliate himself or his family. This was all a noise in his head, mostly filled with the thought of how much he wanted to kiss Levi again.

A week had passed and he actively avoided seeing Levi again, it was going well until he came to work one day, his eyes nearly popping from their sockets as he saw Erwin and Levi talking with Mr Cresh. Well, Erwin was talking with him while Levi's eyes drifted about the area before landing on Eren.

Eren wasn't sure what he expected when he saw Levi's gaze remain completely unchanged from its usual cold demeanor. Perhaps the smallest of smiles would've been appreciated from the Lords side. 

"I understand completely, now let me just see if- Oh there he is, Eren! Mind showing Lord Ackerman around to inspect the horses?" Mr Cresh waved at the young boy who looked away from them to hiss a silent 'shit' before smiling in their direction.

"Not at all!"

A smirk grew on Levi's thin lips as he rubbed his gloved hands together and approached the young boy, his piercing gaze making what little confidence Eren carried cripple in a split second.

"Since when do they allow the horse hater to look at the horses?" Eren mocked as soon as Levi was close enough, the shorter male narrowing his eyes at him. "I do not hate them, they hate me, there's a distinct difference", Levi insisted with a shrug.

"I'm sure every species hates you at first glance,  _Lord_ Ackerman", Eren grinned sharply at Levi whose expression remained unchanged, not looking amused in the slightest. "Is that so Eren? I assume it's the same from your end?" Levi tried to hide the curiosity in his tone but Eren was able to pick up on the hint.

"Of course", Eren sneered mockingly. "When I met you I thought you were a snob with a spoon up your ass", Eren crossed his arms over his chest as they entered the stables, the sounds of grunting horses filling the air.

"And now?"

"Well I..." Eren hesitated and stopped walking. "I think less so..." He grumbled, not wanting to make himself so open, not wanting Levi to have enough room to mock his silly childish emotions. "I thought you were a stubborn brat", Levi began and Eren looked down at him with a sheepish gaze, waiting for him to say more.

"And now I can confirm that you are exactly that".

"Hey!" Eren stepped up to Levi, towering over his shorter form in attempt to intimidate him in some way. "However", Levi casually added, not swayed at all by Eren's height as in comparison to his own. "I find that very cute and youthful. Reminds me of how I used to be when I was younger", Levi rubbed his hands together and opened his eyes to peer at Eren.

"So I can look at you and feel thankful that I am no longer that foolish".

Eren opened his mouth to bark back a remark but Levi cut him off by pulling Eren down to his height and pressing their lips together.

Eren blinked a few times, not getting the chance to kiss back before Levi pulled away and walked on as if nothing happened. "So... Horses", He glanced over his shoulder at Eren with a smug expression. Eren gawked at him, still frozen in place as he tried to digest what just happened, his fingers absentmindedly raising to brush over his lips.

Once he caught up with his thoughts his eyes narrowed and he marched up to Levi, forcing him into the wall and kissing him a lot more roughly than how they did in their previous exchanges. Levi blinked away his surprise and soon gave in, responding to Eren's touch keenly as he tilted his head back to provide more comfort on Eren's side.

The kiss didn't really get any more chance to progress before they heard voices come closer, their bodies separating and giving themselves a few moments to capture their breaths and look a little less frazzled.

As Erwin and Cresh joined their company, the two only answered when they were questioned, giving each other secret glances that held the same message. 

They wanted more.

These brief interactions weren't cutting it and at the rate they're going, they may just die from frustration. A slight exaggeration, but metaphorically accurate. Eren felt slightly dampened as he watched Levi mount his horse, veering the animal towards the young boy as Cresh and Erwin exchanged confirmations.

"Can I see you again?" Levi queried in a low voice that was only audible to Eren.

"Outside of work I assume?" Eren asked and Levi rolled his eyes, wishing to respond back sarcastically but he had no energy to do that. "Preferably, yes", he said sharply, his horse impatient with staying still in one place as he rocked back and forth and spun around in front of Eren.

"When are you available?"

"Name a time and place..." Levi hummed.

"Tomorrow at dusk? At the lakes creek, shouldn't be many wandering eyes there so late at night", Eren said after a moments thought. "Very well, I'll see you then, Eren Jaeger", Levi gave him a undoubtedly  _delicious_  smirk as he urged his horse to reunite at Erwin's side, the two leaving very soon after.

Eren watched them disperse with a warm buzz in his heart, the feeling so intense that he rose his palm to his chest and clutched at the fabric. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

_____________

"What? You're going out already? Who could be more important than your best buds?" Connie whined as he hung his arm over Eren's shoulders, making the boy sway on his feet slightly. 

"Literally anyone else", Eren teased and Connie made a playful whine as he ruffled Eren's hair messily. "Come on! Just give em' a rain-check! You've barely hung out with us cus' you're always working! What's one night out gonna do?"

"You're being dramatic", Eren scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I'll join you tomorrow to make up for missing today? We've got the whole weekend off to hang out", Eren promised and the rest gave a small whine.

"But who could it be that you're so determined to meet up with? I secret lover perhaps?" Sasha hummed playfully as she pointed at Eren with her cheese stick. "I wish my life was that interesting", Eren snorted. He really hoped that his life would get that interesting from tonight's experience. 

He spent the entirety of yesterday and today daydreaming about what could possibly happen, trying to think up all the possible ways it could go wrong, but also how it could go undeniably  _right_. He hoped the latter would occur. 

Eventually he was able to pry himself from their interrogations and trekked his way to the designated location they briefly agreed on. The river flowed all the way outside and around the town, the opposite side of the river to the town was a wall of trees filled with various forms of life within.

There was a creek west from the main road that people would go to during the day to hunt for animals, rabbits and deer often going to graze in that area. 

Once Eren reached his destination he looked around in the remaining daylight for his acquaintance. He couldn't believe himself. Having a rendezvous with a man, not to mention a lord with little social skills. How amusingly tragic. 

He scoffed and wandered to a large tree, leaning back on and allowing himself to slide down the trunk until he sat on the ground. He entertained the idea that Levi may not come and wondered whether he was being manipulated or not. He didn't really need to dwell on this thought for much longer because soon enough, the man himself made his appearance.

Eren's eyes studied him, noting that Levi was in much more casual wear than the fancy attire he carries whenever Eren saw him around the town. He wore some leather boots, dark brown trousers and a plain white shirt.

"I almost mistook you for someone else", Eren commented.

"Because I'm not wearing 'fancy folk' clothing?" Levi responded with a hum, approaching Eren slowly. "Exactly that", Eren confirmed and scooted over so Levi could sit against the tree beside him.

"I didn't expect you to be here honestly", Eren confessed and Levi looked at him from the corner of his eye as he leaned his head back on the tree. "Such little faith in me? I'm hurt", Levi gave him a goofy grin which did not seem like him at all.

"I just assumed you'd be doing stuff lords do... Are you sure you're Lord Ackerman? The Levi I've come to know doesn't dress so casually and smile, nor does he crack jokes as much", Eren queried which made Levi breathe out a chuckle.

"We were in controlled environments where people could happen upon us at any point, once in a while I need to unwind from being a stuck up prissy lord", Levi pointed out and Eren nodded in acknowledgement, somewhat pleased with the fact that Levi was comfortable enough to open up a little of himself to Eren when they were alone.

"Are you usually this nice when you're alone with people?" Eren asked, studying Levi's facial features in the dim light. "Not at all... I'm not an open book. I trust very few people".

Eren nodded slowly, wanting to ask more but the tired expression on Levi's face told him that was enough about his private life for one day. "How old are you?" Eren asked, shifting slightly closer to Levi.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Twenties?"

"You flatter me, I'm 31", Levi watched for Eren expression, noticing his face contort into a look of surprise. "If it weren't for the glare you always have, you'd fool me into believing you were 12 honestly", Eren teased and Levi gave him a slightly bemused stare. 

"I'll take that as a compliment", Levi turned his head away from Eren to look at the flow of the water in the creek, it becoming barely visible as the day turned into night and a few fireflies rose to drift about.

A hand cupped his cheek and he was turned to face Eren, lips immediately meeting his in a shy kiss that only lasted a few seconds before Eren retracted. Levi soon remembered that they were in a less risky area and quickly pulled Eren in for another kiss, this time a lot more hungry than the last.

Their lips moved in synchronization, soon Eren parting his mouth to allow their tongues to meet, a few breaths escaping the males as they tasted each other. Levi made a small growl as he gripped Eren's hips, pulling him closer so that he practically straddled Levi's lap. Teeth bit at lips and hands began wandering bodies. 

Levi trailed his palms over Eren's thighs, going up along his hips and moving his shirt to shift slightly up along with his movements. The two pulled away from the kiss to catch their breaths, Eren gripping Levi's shoulders as Levi massaged into Eren's hips.

"Fuck..." Eren grunted and Levi chuckled in agreement.  

Levi leaned closer and peppered Eren's jawline with quick pecks, trailing down along his neck and over his adam's apple. Eren tilted his head back to allow for more access, his fingers carding through Levi's raven locks as he let out short breaths in response to the kisses on his neck.

The heat swelling below his hips was only increasing as his desire for Levi to touch  _more_  grew more intense. He began rocking his hips against Levi's, listening to the faint sounds he would make before hands gripped at his hips to halt his movements.

"Slow down tiger", Levi chuckled breathlessly and tilted his head back to look up at Eren, even in the darkness Eren could make out the flushed shade in Levi's usually pale complexion. "What do you mean 'slow down'?" Eren whined.

"I mean, slow down", Levi smirked. "I'm not going to rush into this", Levi leaned back on the tree. "I can't just give you what you want and then let you run along all satisfied. No, no, no, I want to keep you around for a little longer than that", Levi smirked and Eren felt a flush of frustration build up within him when he realised that Levi had no intention of relieving him of his necessities. 

After he had gotten him to the point of aching arousal, he was just going to stop  _there_?

What a fucking prick.

__________________


	4. Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet up again and Eren tells Armin about his secret lover. A little bit of Eremin near the end, but it's really nothing of significance. Early update!

"You're still mad at me?" Levi commented as he approached Eren, the boy not even looking away from the water as the sound of Levi's feet came closer to where he sat. It was Sunday morning, two days since they last met up and yes, Eren was still irritated with how blue balled Levi left him.

Maybe Eren should've been flattered or proud that Levi wanted to keep him around for longer, that Levi didn't see him as a toy to stick his dick in. But when Eren was horny, thanks to Levi not to mention, then in that moment he wouldn't mind being a toy, if it meant release from the person who put him in that state of course.

Eren was a young and hormonal teenager, whereas Levi was a matured and experienced man, not as desperate for sexual release as a child with the sex drive of a rutting dog. It wasn't like Eren saw Levi as a one time fuck session, he felt that just one time wouldn't be enough for him. Levi had a strange magnetic pull that Eren couldn't ignore, despite how risky it all was.

They both knew how bad it would end up being if people were to discover what they were doing, yet it all somehow seemed worth the risk.

Levi chuckled and took a seat beside Eren, observing the side of his face with admiration as Eren continued to ignore him, his fingers swaying through the flow of the river. They couldn't stay together for very long, it would only be a few more hours before people would start coming through here for hunting.

"Eren", Levi whispered into the younger males ear, resting his chin on Eren's shoulder. 

"I thought I heard something?" Eren hummed thoughtfully as he looked directly passed Levi's head with a frown on his face. "Eren", Levi huffed out, kissing the side of his neck briefly before pulling away.

"Must be my imagination".

"Baby", Levi chuckled lowly and this simple pet name leaving Levi's lips made shivers rattle along Eren's spine. It was so alluring.

Eren finally looked Levi in the eyes and stared at him, the two maintaining eye contact but ceased to speak as the sound of nature filled the air around them. "I'm sorry I got you all riled up", Levi finally spoke up with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Eren stared for a few more seconds in silence before he quickly leaned forward and placed his lips over Levi's eagerly, taking the older male by surprise as he fell onto his back with Eren hovering over him.

The kiss was slower than expected but they spent more time in familiarizing their tastes, their tongues meeting and dancing together as they lightly moaned into each others mouth. Before things could get more heated, Levi pulled away and stared up at Eren with a faint smile.

"Do you want me to stop halfway through again?"

"Why can't we?" Eren whined, burying his face into Levi's chest. 

"Firstly, I actually want to get to know you better and secondly, there is no way in hell I'm taking off my clothes in an open area where anyone could stumble upon us, not to mention we're by a river where germs are probably everywhere", Levi reasoned and Eren let out a muffled groan into Levi's chest.

"You should be honored", Levi added. "I don't usually do this sort of thing where I want to know the person before sleeping with them... You seem different from everyone else".

Eren let out a sarcastic laugh.

"So I'm not the first little boy you've bedded?"

"You would be the first actually", Eren looked up at Levi in surprise, the older man breathing out as he ran his fingers through Eren's hair. "I've admired... Men from a distance but never advanced... I've only slept with women", Levi confessed and Eren nodded slowly.

"I should say I'm flattered then", Eren leaned up and kissed Levi on the lips again, loving how welcoming the action felt. "You should", Levi agreed and sat up, Eren still remaining close to him with his right knee in between Levi's legs and his hands on Levi's shoulders as he leaned close to him. 

"How about you?" Levi asked, leaning his head close that their foreheads touched. "Hmm?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Eren flushed and sat back, pulling his hands away from Levi. "I mean... I've done stuff with girls but not to the extent that I've lost my virginity I guess", Eren bit on his lower lip and Levi smiled.

"I see", he cupped Eren's cheeks and drew his face near for another tender kiss. "That's cute, that means you're all mine", Levi growled deeply against Eren's mouth. Eren paused for a second before he leaned back again, sitting on the ground as he frowned at Levi.

"Wait..."

"Hmm?"

"Does that mean I'm the bottom?"

_______________

"You've been daydreaming a lot lately", Armin commented as Eren trotted alongside him, making their way home. "Have I?" Eren hummed subconsciously as he stroked Phoebe's mane. 

"You have, was Sasha right? Did you actually meet someone?" Armin queried and Eren looked him in the eyes, contemplating maybe telling him what was happening. He trusted Armin with his life, he had no reason to rat Eren out, there were plenty of times that he could've done that but never showed any sign of breaking Eren's trust.

"Kinda..."

"Wait, seriously? Why didn't you say?" Armin seemed genuinely stunned as he waited for Eren to explain himself. "It's complicated", he felt stupid for saying that, but it genuinely was a rather complicated situation.

"Complicated? What, is she like a married women with five kids?" This made Eren chuckle.

"No, no, I'm not that crazy".

_I'm crazy enough to go against human nature and choose a man, a Lord, not to mention, who is nearly twice my age._

"So what then?"

"They're... A fancy sorta folk", He clutched the reins, not saying 'he' or 'she', just remaining neutral. So it wasn't a complete lie.

"What? Like a Lords mistress?"

 _He's certainly short enough to be a young mistress_ , Eren thought with a silent snicker. 

"Uh... Something like that but they're not involved with anyone...", he still wasn't sure what exactly Levi was nor did he know whether Levi was in a relationship or not. When he asked whether he was a Lord, Levi never confirmed nor denied and stuck with a vague ' _of sorts but I don't want to go into it_ ', which at this point kinda confused Eren.

What did that mean?

Levi never showed pleasure in what he did, he didn't seem to like being referred to as a higher power to Eren. He seemed to enjoy the idea of equality between them two. He also didn't seem romantically involved with anyone else and never told Eren otherwise. Of course the only person Eren has seen him interested in was himself.

He grit his teeth at the idea of being just another of Levi's play things. Even though Levi said he didn't want to rush into anything and that he wasn't one to get to know someone before sleeping with them, Eren couldn't rule out any possibilities. 

"You're doing it again".

"What? Doing what?" Eren shook his head to rid of his thoughts as he looked at Armin. "You zoned out again".

"Oh, sorry".

"I asked whether you're sure it's safe to be involved with this person... You don't have to tell me everything but at least reassure me that you're safe", Armin insisted and Eren bit down on his lip and he heavily considered it, stopping Phoebe from walking.

"Promise you won't tell anyone what I tell you now, even if you hate me, promise you won't tell anyone!" Eren said, knowing there was no need to be saying this because he knew Armin was trustworthy but he felt it'd be better safe than sorry.

"I promise", Armin pulled his horse, Morgan, to a halt. "Not even Mikasa or any of our friends, this stays between us, swear it!"

"I swear!" Armin insisted and Eren looked around before he jumped off Phoebe and gathers her reins as he gestured for Armin to follow him to a spot off the road that they couldn't be overheard in.

"This person, isn't a mistress", Eren started as Armin joined his side. 

"It's a Lord..." He watched Armin for his reaction, the boy stopping his walk for a brief moment before he continued walking next to Eren. "Which one?"

"Levi Ackerman", Eren answered and Armin twitched. "Isn't he that one that follows Erwin around?"

"Short and gloomy, yeah".

"You have a unique taste", Eren felt the fear wash away from him as he picked up on the hint of humor that lingered in Armin's words. "I question myself every time I see him", Eren chuckled and Armin smiled. 

Armin asked a few more questions, not once showing signs of disgust or prejudice, the more he heard, the more he understood and accepted what Eren was telling him. Eren felt like a huge wave of relief washed over him, not realising until now how badly he wanted to talk about it.

"You seem really happy", Armin smiled as Eren picked at the grass, watching Morgan and Phoebe graze a few feet from them.

"I... Am, it's so weird. I haven't known him for that long but I really like him... It's so bizarre", Eren looked at Armin with a broad smile, his blue eyed friend beaming back. Armin felt so happy that Eren was willing to share such a serious thing with him, something that Eren didn't even tell Mikasa, but then again, Armin knew Eren could and would never tell her.

"You two need to be really careful though. There's no point in me lecturing you about something I'm sure you're already aware of..." Armin tilted his head. "Two men acting like how married couples do... It's seriously, disgusting to most", Armin seemed to scoff at that fact.

He didn't view life like everyone else. He believed people should be able to love whoever they wanted, within logical boundaries of course. Two men together is not a bad thing in his eyes, in fact he was in awe that his friend was brave enough to try such a thing. He just wished the rest of the world could see it that way.

"You love him?"

"No... I'm not there yet", Eren shook his head with a small laugh.

"But at this rate... It doesn't seem unlikely... I'm not opposed to falling, but I need to know him better", Eren said seriously as he looked to Armin with a passionate expression. "Is kissing a guy any different?" Armin asked curiously, propping his chin on his palm.

"From kissing a girl?"

"No shit dumbass".

"Right", Eren let out a goofy laugh. "Uh, nah, not really, Levi doesn't have facial hair so it's pretty much the same", Eren gave a limp shrug as Armin nodded while biting his lips, patting his legs.

"Would you kiss me?"

"What?' Eren chuckled, leaning back and staring at Armin strangely. "You heard me".

"Just because I'm down to sleep with Levi doesn't mean I'm willing to fuck every guy I see", Eren rolled his eyes and Armin rolled his own. "That's not what I'm asking, I'm asking whether you'd kiss me or not".

"Uh... Armin are you telling me-"

"Don't flatter yourself idiot, I'm just curious whether I'm good looking enough to kiss", Armin rolled his eyes yet again at Eren's assumptions. "Sure you are", Eren nudged his shoulder with his own as he let out a faint chuckle. "I'll give you a kiss if you stop talking about it", Eren smirked playfully and Armin gave him a challenging expression.

"You're super easy, maybe that's how Levi got you to-"

Eren wasn't joking, quickly placing a chaste peck on Armin's mouth before he pulled away, watching in amusement at the blondes face grew significantly red before his face contorted into a cringe and he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's like kissing a grandpa", Armin mocked Eren for his brief kiss.

"Hey! Levi says I'm a good kisser!"

"Clearly because he hasn't kissed many people", Armin was shoved to the ground as Eren wrestled with him, the two laughing playfully as if nothing had happened at all.

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That will be the only time Armin and Eren do stuff like this, don't worry, they're not going to be a triangle couple or something. This was more to show how comfortable Armin is with the idea of men being together and how he accepts Eren for who he is. So a real feel good chapter! I'm seriously enjoying this so far!


	5. Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren becomes Levi's mistress and Levi is disappointed when catching Eren fighting with Jean.

"For how long do you think we can get away with this?" Eren asked as he rolled in the grass, Levi watching him from his leaning position on the tree. "Depends".

"On?"

"How long you want me", Levi said blandly and Eren stopped moving, laying on his stomach with his legs bent and kicking slowly through the air. "What do you mean?" He asked as Levi continued to stare at him.

"I mean exactly what I said, we'll keep doing this for as long as you want me", Levi eventually looked away, his hand touching the ground and pulling at shards of grass. "I don't understand?" Eren admitted.

"I don't see myself getting bored of you, so I suppose I'm just waiting for you to get bored of me", Levi explained with a faint shrug of his shoulders. "Why do you think I'd get bored of you?" Eren got up on his hands and knees and started crawling over to where Levi sat, not breaking eye contact.

"You're young, inexperienced, you have a world to explore whereas I am much older and you may not want to stay with someone over a decade older than you", Levi stated honestly but Eren scoffed, slowly pushing Levi's bent legs down so he could straddle the older mans lap and give him an affectionate kiss.

"I'll be the judge of that Levi".

"I'd honestly be disappointed if you chose to stay with me", Levi breathed out as Eren pressed their foreheads together. "That's not very positive".

"But it's realistic. As much as I wish I could, I can't show you off, I can't claim you or be with you in public. I'd hate to refrain you from-"

"You're very sentimental today. Very uncharacteristic of you Levi", Eren placed his index finger over Levi's lips to shush him. "Listen, there's nothing we can do about all that. I just want to live in what we have now for as long as you won't push me away, don't try to change my mind".

"You can't tell the future Eren".

"Neither can you".

"And I acknowledge that, I just aim for the future that leads to us not regretting anything, and I'm not saying I regret this but... I don't want us to feel like that sometime in the future. I act based on how I want it to end, what I think feels right. You make your own decisions and I respect that, but that doesn't mean I won't suggest alternatives to you", Levi's wisdom rant made Eren whine in dismay as he fell onto his back.

"Such wisdom! You're really getting so old like a grandpa!"

Levi let out a small laugh and massaged Eren's knee, admiring him from where he sat. He really did enjoy spending time with Eren. It was like a breath away from stress. Even though Levi had a very tight schedule, he has thus far been more than willing to make time for these meetups with Eren. He genuinely didn't see himself getting bored of the young boy any time soon and as much as he wanted Eren to yearn for Levi eternally, he didn't want to take away his chance to living his life to the fullest.

"Levi?" Eren perked and Levi responded with a small hum.

"Do you have a girlfriend, or mistress? I never got the chance to ask if you were actually involved with someone".

This question surprised Levi but he didn't hesitate to respond. "No I'm not, it's only you".

"Hmm", Eren sat again and looked into Levi's constantly cold eyes. "Am I your mistress Levi Ackerman?" Eren gave a toothy grin and tilted his head to the side. "Do you want to be my mistress Jaeger?"

"You have to call me pretty then! And you can't look at anyone else but me!" Eren playfully poked at Levi's chest. "Very well", Levi chuckled and cupped Eren's cheeks while leaning closer, his breath fanning over Eren's face.

"Anything else?"

"Uh... You have to take me to your house at some point and cook for me!"

"Isn't that the mistress' job?"

"Hey are you saying all women need to work in the kitchen?"

"No, I don't have such a narrow minded view on the world, besides, you're no woman", Levi smirked. "But I'll cook for you, if my pretty mistress demands it", Eren giggled and closed the gap between their lips in a short kiss before he pulled away.

"On our first time, you must treat me with respect! Be gentle!"

"Gentle, gotcha", Levi noted with a nod of acknowledgement, even though 'gentle' sex wasn't something Levi was used to doing. 

"But after that", Eren took both Levi's hands and grinned widely. I want to go fucking crazy".

"Define fucking crazy", Eren blinked when Levi repeated it to him, pinching his chin with his thumb and index finger. Eren wasn't sure how far he could go with this before he weird's Levi out with his sexual fantasies. Connie told him a few things that one can do in sex, obviously assuming that Eren wanted to do said things with girls and not a man.

"I want..." He blushed before he straightened up. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk the next day", Eren leaned closer to Levi as he stared him in the eyes and said these words, watching the surprise swell in the older males face. "That is if you don't bust a hip beforehand", Eren added with a broad smirk and Levi scowled, suddenly placing both hands on Eren's shoulders and forcing him onto his back with Levi on top.

"I'm sure I'll manage", Levi breathed as he kissed Eren, grinding his hips into Eren's slowly, a small mixing into the mashing of lips. 

Eren rutted his own hips into Levi's, being the needy teenager he was. Levi chuckled and pulled away, raising his hips to part from Eren's. "Fuck Levi", Eren whined in annoyance. 

"You have no patience", Levi commented as he sat up on his knees and looked down at his younger lover with a bemused expression. "I do, but I can't help that you start it every time, I'm just reciprocating".

"You reciprocate ten times hornier", Levi pecked Eren's nose.

"Yeah well... You just... Fuck you".

"Some day soon love".

_________

"Hey looky here!" Connie hollered as he grabbed Eren by the shoulder and poked at his neck. 

"Our boy here got himself a hickey!" He laughed and this attracted the attention of the entire group, all huddling Eren to look at the mark on his exposed collarbone. "Why were you staring at my neck Connie? Should I be concerned?" Eren slapped his hand over the spot on his skin, backing away.

"When did you get a girlfriend?" Jean commented and Eren narrowed his eyes at him. 

"At least I can get attention in the first place!"

"So there is a secret lover that you were hiding from us?" Sasha hummed thoughtfully, Eren looking at his cluster of friends as his face grew warmer. "Maybe I just don't want you all making a fuss and scaring them away", he scoffed.

"Oh please! I'd rather see the drugs that you slipped her in order to get her to like someone like you", Jean snorted and Eren glared at him. "I'm sure you'd like to know horse-face".

"What did you just call me?!" 

"You fucking heard me!" Eren and Jean were soon in each other face, ready to brawl. "Guys, seriously is this necessary?" Mikasa spoke up for the first time.

"Eren you should really-" Armin tugged on Eren's shoulder but he shrugged him off. "Stay out of it Armin!"

"I suggest you follow your own advice, break it up!" A voice perked up and the two red faced teens looked at the person who dared to intervene in their bicker but Eren immediately complied when his eyes met the cold stare of the raven.

"Seriously kids, starting fights in the middle of the fucking street? What are you? Ten?" Levi scowled, a tall woman wearing glasses and a man with slicked back hair at his side. 

Eren backed away from Jean, joining Armin's side. "They always do that though, nothing to worry about!" Sasha perked as if thinking she was the peace keeper, but Levi's harsh glare never faltered. 

"So the fact that these brats always fight rectifies the entire situation. Oh well then please, proceed in breaking the peace with your fucking bitching, I insist", his eyes moved to Eren, his grimace seemingly deepening.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this coming, fighting in these streets is really idiotic if you ask me", the man alongside Levi spoke up while shaking his head. "Kids will be kids I suppose", the woman added. "Sorry, it won't happen again", Mikasa spoke up, already mildly irritated by what started the fight but this was just ridiculous.

"I should damn well hope it doesn't", Levi's eyes didn't move from Eren.

There was a brief exchange of stares between the two before Levi turned away and walked off with his two companions, Eren watching with a flustered expression on his face.

"Fuck!" Eren couldn't hold back the remark as soon as Levi was out of hearing range. "That was certainly new, it's the first time authorities actually stepped in", Mikasa commented as Eren covered his face with both palms. 

"This is your fault!" Eren snapped at Jean, jabbing a finger in his chest. "The fuck you mean it's my fault? You're the one that called me horse-faced!"

"That's because you do have a horse-face!"

"Shut up!" Connie snapped. "What does it matter Eren? Why do you care what that higher up thought?"

Eren thought up an excuse.

"He works with Mr Cresh, how bad would it look on both of us if the boy working with him was starting fights in streets?" Eren's point was valid. He was also irritated that he managed to disappoint Levi.

Who knew what Levi was thinking of Eren now.

___________


	6. Talking with your fists

"Do I honestly need to babysit you?" Levi scowled as Eren watched him pace around. "It's not my fault! He just pisses me off on purpose!"

"So that makes it okay for you to start brawling?" Levi snapped back and Eren rolled his eyes at Levi for possibly the hundredth time that morning. "Come on Levi, I'm young and hot headed, I'm still a hormonal teen, I'm gonna get in stupid fights. Don't get involved in them, I can't handle having to protect you from horse face because you pissed him off", this comment made Levi stop in his tracks and he turned to Eren.

"I  _beg_  your pardon?"

"What?"

"Having to protect  _me_?" Levi repeated in disbelief, pointing to his chest. "Yeah, you're small and old, I don't won't you getting broken".

Levi grit his teeth in annoyance and rolled his neck back. "Fine, try me", he shrugged off his jacket and sat it on the ground, Eren laughing at him. "What are you doing?"

"Let's see how tough you are brat", Levi waved him over and Eren shook his head. 

"I don't wanna hurt you", Eren looked away from Levi who scoffed. "We'll see about that, I bet you couldn't land a single fucking hit", Levi challenged and Eren rose his eyebrows at Levi, slowly climbing to his feet.

"Fine, but don't come crying when you-" Eren started to throw a lazy punch at him but was abruptly cut off when Levi took a step forward, lowering himself to the ground and kicking swiftly at his feet, which sent Eren's entire body flying into the ground. 

"What were you saying?" Levi took two steps back, staring mercilessly at his flabbergasted lover who clumsily got onto his feet and blinked away his shock. He did not expect that at all, then again, his guards were down so he assumed Levi was just lucky.

"If you insist", Eren rose his fists and swung at the side of Levi's head, the older male immediately side stepping, grabbing Eren's wrist and twisting it behind his back as he kicked the back of his knee, forcing him down. "Fuck!" Eren cried out, clumsily ripping himself out of Levi's hold and moving to stand but Levi acted quickly, kicking Eren's gut hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs and resorting him to a gasping ball in the grass.

"I think that's enough for one day", Levi kneeled beside him, tilting his head as he observed Eren's reddening face. "What... The fuck... Was that?" Eren gasped out, looking at Levi with wide eyes. 

"That was self defense, barely a fraction of what I'm capable of", Levi straightened up and waved a hand through the air weightlessly. "You have the fighting technique of a toddler, incredibly predictable moves because that's the only thing people with no training or experience are capable of", Levi smiled grimly to him.

"Feeling alright love?"

"You're a monster", Eren's reply made Levi laugh sadistically, Eren could've sworn he saw delight flashing through those cold eyes. 

"I love the confidence you had, but you run your mouth with shit just dripping from each word, so I thought I'd knock you down a peg. I'm not as fragile as you thought, I don't know where you got the idea I was a bitch", Levi rested on his knees beside Eren, placing a hand on his shoulder and massaging into his muscles. 

"Okay, maybe I underestimated you a little", Eren breathed out a chuckle, flinching as his stomach ached from that action. 

"Age comes with experience Eren", Levi breathed out, leaning closer and kissing his lover on the cheek sweetly. 

"Do I still look pretty though?" Eren turned to him with a childish grin glowing from his face, a warmth blooming within Levi's chest as his adoration for the younger boy grew. 

"You're still very pretty dear", Levi pressed their forehead together. "My pretty mistress", he whispered, embarking on a wholesome kiss.

______________

"So who is she?" Mikasa asked as she and Eren sat down at the dinner table, his eyes looking to her in confusion. 

"Who is who?"

"The girl that gave you the mark?" She asked, her eyes determined and serious. Eren's hand automatically went to his collarbone which was already covered by his jacket. Mikasa never really asked about these kind of things, Eren highly regarded her but he was never comfortable with sharing his personal  _personal_  information with her.

No that duty was strictly reserved for Armin. 

"It's nothing..."

"What this? Are you seeing someone Eren? Why haven't you told us about her before?" Carla, Eren's mother, queried and pinched her sons cheek. "It's nothing! Just crap that Connie and Sasha started".

"You're avoiding my eyes", she chuckled as Eren blushed. "There is no girl", Eren said firmly, which wasn't a lie.

"Alright alright, you don't have to tell us yet, just don't go getting anyone pregnant", she winked and his cheeks flushed, covering his face with his hands. "Mom! Don't say stuff like that! I'm not getting anyone pregnant!"

They laughed and moved on from the subject, to Eren's greatest relief. He felt bad that he wasn't telling them about Levi, it's just that this wasn't some normal dating phase. He didn't know many guys that went through a phase of wanting another mans dick inside them. The thought alone made Eren blush furiously, his thighs pressing themselves together as a warm grew between his legs that he very much wouldn't want to have throughout family dinner.

_Levi isn't even here and he's the one giving my body a hard time._

___________

Eren saw Levi four times a week. Friday, Sunday, Tuesday and Wednesday. He had no idea how Levi made himself available to actually see him, but he was grateful for it anyway. Tuesday and Wednesday were short days. They usually only got to spend an hour and bit before they had to leave since they met up in the afternoon (When Eren had a break from work) but had to be alert in case people came by. 

Obviously Friday's and Sunday's were his favourite days, mainly Friday's because they would meet at dusk and that meant a good while of just spending time together in the dark hours of the night.

Eren liked a lot of things about Levi. He genuinely spent time listing the things he liked about Levi like a teenage girl thinking about her boyfriend, not that Eren was far off from that. 

Levi had small hands in comparison to Eren, he liked how Levi's hands fit into his like a puzzle piece. They were also surprisingly soft, which made sense in several ways since Eren recently found out that Levi was a clean freak and also because it didn't seem like Levi punched many people, he often resorted to kick boxing.

He also liked Levi's voice. It was creepily alluring, deep and husky yet cold and emotionless. Eren didn't know why he found it so sexy.

He also liked that Levi didn't sugar coat things like most people would. He didn't treat Eren like a baby, he didn't smother him and he wasn't afraid to be honest with him. He liked that Levi could be direct since he feels too many people beat around the bush and focus heavily on being nice.

Levi was a nice person though. He was patient and willing. He didn't say it much but he loved affection and attention. He never rejected kisses and cuddles, he never asked for them but he never rejected them. Of course he gave his own kisses, which Eren loved, but not as often as Eren wished he would.

"Do you really have the time to be daydreaming right now?" Jean's voice ruined Eren's listing as he trudged into the stables with his stallion, Buffalto. "What are you doing here? Visiting your relatives?" Eren sneered as he left Phoebe and walked towards Jean.

"I honestly wish I could rely on anyone else, but you're the guy who knows horses better so..." He looked at his horse faintly before back at Eren. "He kicking at you? Don't be surprised, I would too if I had to be your horse", Eren gently pet Buffalto on the head, the horse leaning into his touch with a deep purr.

"He's just been really off lately, he won't eat and he gets really tired faster than usual..." Jean shrugged and Eren bit his lip. "Well, getting tired more could just mean age is getting to him but if he's having trouble eating maybe you could-"

"I've tried different mixes but nothings working".

"I can't check his digestive, that's beyond my knowledge, I'll call Mike in and he'll have a look at him for ya", Eren nodded as he lead the stallion into an empty stall.

"I appreciate it".

Eren nodded and looked at him, noticing he wasn't leaving. "Why are you still here? You aren't suggesting you want me as company are you?"

"I'd rather be eaten alive by giant humans", Jean narrowed his eyes at him and scoffed. 

"Then what the fuck are you still doing here?"

"Not that I care but, what's the deal with you and that higher up guy?" Eren's heart stopped as he digested what Jean just said but tried to play it off as nothing. 

"What do you mean?"

"That guy that broke up our fight, I saw you two walk around together the other day", he shrugged his shoulders and Eren pet Buffalto's side, needing to busy his shaking hands. He and Levi sometimes walked back from the creek together and separated at the entrance of the town, but it wasn't like they held hands when they were together they. 

"We just ran into each other and he likes to give me an earful. Like I said, he comes here for horses with Erwin at times", Eren said nonchalantly but Jean seemed suspicious. His reasoning was valid but the way Eren reacted was just somehow... Off.

"If you say so, not like it's my business", he waved his hand lazily through the air and started heading out. "Whatever, just let me know when Mike looks over Buffalto if you could do something useful for once".

"Fuck you", Eren snapped before he placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm himself down.

It was a natural thing to be curious about. Eren Jaeger walking around with Levi Ackerman so suddenly, it would naturally arise some queries especially if his group saw him with the Lord.

He needed to be much more careful if he wanted to stay with Levi.

______


	7. Take me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters shorter than usual. I'M SORRY! The next one will be longer I promise!

Eren was quiet today. Levi couldn't help but notice this fact, watching as Eren pulled at the grass with an unreadable expression on his face. Usually Eren was a pretty easy person to understand, at least in Levi's case he could understand Eren quite well. However, today Eren just seemed different.

"Hey", Levi poked Eren's knee in attempt to gain his attention.

"Hmm?" Eren looked up at him with risen eyebrows. Levi didn't say anything as he caressed Eren's cheek before he gently kissed him, Eren immediately responding just as he usually would.

Levi attempted to deepen the kiss but Eren pulled back and turned his head away from him, biting his thumb. Now Levi  _knew_  something was wrong.

"Eren, what's the matter?"

"Maybe we should cut down on the visits to two days a week", Eren's response was  _not_  what Levi was expecting at all, the surprise on his face was vividly clear. When Levi processed what Eren said he felt a sting in his chest, leaning back to sit up normally as he frowned at Eren. For the first time in a while, he couldn't control the emotions that showed on his face.

"I was just thinking... I felt bad that you had to cut out so much of your time for me... I don't want you to get into trouble", Levi shook his head at what Eren was saying. "Eren, I'm always more than happy to make time for you. If I didn't think I could handle it, I would've told you straight up by now. You know that better than anyone".

"I know I just..."

"If you're getting bored of me, just tell me now instead of letting me wait like an idiot".

"No! God no, it's not that!" Eren clutched Levi's shoulders.

"Then spit it out before I grow more pessimistic".

"That horse face saw us walking together the other day and he asked me about it... I was thinking we should be more careful and just stick to Friday and Sunday... Those are less active times after all", Eren explained and Levi's shoulders sank.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I thought you might get mad..."

"Idiot!" Levi smacked the side of Eren's head. "I'm more pissed that you didn't tell me the real truth! Moron!" He punched Eren in the chest, maybe a little too hard because Eren let out a small croak of pain.

"You shit for brains!" He slapped Eren who immediately leaned back in shock. "Don't... Scare me like that!" Levi whined, wrapping his arms around Eren's shoulders as he dug his face into his lovers chest. "I thought you were getting bored of me when you act like a depressed brat and tell me you want to cut out the amount of days we see each other..." He sighed into Eren's chest.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if I got impatient rather than bored", Eren spoke up, running his fingers through Levi's hair. "You're taking so fucking long to take me, I might as well go around and-"

"You have no patience!"

"Levi, you think I'm going to get bored before I actually get the sex that I've been waiting nearly a month for now? Maybe more! That's just the time we've been meeting up! Don't worry, boredom is for afterwards", Eren teased and Levi growled, forcing Eren onto his back as he hovered over him.

"I'd honestly let you take me right here, right now".

"Eren-"

"Like straight, just give it to me full force, I know I asked for a gentle first time but at this point I'll take whatever I can get", Eren whined with a shake of his head. "Stop", Levi chuckled as he caught Eren's lips in his for a quick kiss before pulling away completely, sitting on his knees.

"You want to only meet up for Friday and Sunday?" He noted softly as he looked away, Eren sitting up and leaning his face close to Levi's with a worried expression. "I really don't like the idea of cutting down the amount of days I get to see you but... I don't want us to get caught and have people force a separation", Eren shuddered at the mere thought, leaning closer to Levi and kissing the side of his neck softly.

"I understand completely", Levi tilted his head to the side to give Eren more access to his neck. 

"You just want to be safe... I don't want to decrease the amount of days we see each other but if people start noticing and questioning... We would have to be more careful", Levi bit his lip before he looked into Eren's eyes.

"Or..." Eren started with a hum, carding his fingers through Levi's raven hair longingly. "Or?" Levi rose a brow at Eren, curious to hear whatever suggestion he may make. 

"We could... I dunno, spend Tuesday and Wednesday at your home..."

"Eren-"

"Hear me out! Before you call me eager!" He placed his hands on Levi's shoulders and shook them. "Neither of us want to stop seeing each other on Tuesday and Wednesday, and you don't have anyone living there with you -as far as I know-", he grumbled and Levi scoffed at him.

"I don't but still, that would give you an excuse to try advancing", Levi pointed out which made Eren whine. "Can you blame me? I'd take you right here right now, but since you're a germaphobe, I can't do that, so I'll resort to taking you on the floor in your mansion", Eren hummed thoughtfully and Levi chuckled, shaking his head.

"What makes you think I have a mansion? Too big, too empty and more opportunity for things to get lost and dirty. I have a medium sized house", Levi stated and Eren couldn't help but roll his eyes. Despite what Levi was saying, he imagined that Levi's home was bigger than he was making it out to be. 'Medium' to him may be huge to Eren.

"Yeah yeah sure", Eren waved it off and leaned close to Levi. "Show me to your home please? At least just one of those days, we can cut out Tuesday or Wednesday but not both, I don't know if I can handle losing both", Eren pouted which made Levi smirk at him, pinching Eren's cheek between his thumb and index finger.

"So sentimental Eren..."

"That's your fault, are you complaining?" Eren bit at Levi's lower lip the older male smiling at his teasing. "Not in the slightest", he chuckled as he obliged in giving Eren and chaste kiss. They loved kissing each other. It was so bizarre how addicting the action was to them. Every time their lips seemed to touch, dopamine was executed in their veins just yearning for more.

"Fine... I'll show you my home on Wednesday", he hummed and Eren grinned broadly, wrapping his arms around Levi and making him fall on his back. "Now we can finally get this show on the road", he gently moved his hips against Levi's lap which made him growl, gripping at Eren's hips to make him stop.

"You really don't have any patience", Levi smirked and Eren shrugged.

"Teenagers, what can you do?"

_____________

 


	8. Homosexuality

"Funny seeing you here on your break! What's the matter? Is your special lady getting tired of you?" Connie hollered as Eren sat by them during his break on Tuesday. He didn't bother going to his usual meeting spot because of the arrangements to see Levi at his home the next day, so today he was going to spend his break with his friends.

"Probably", Eren shrugged casually as he greeted his friends and rested in his seat beside Armin who smiled warmly.

"More like definitely, I would've gotten tired of you long ago if I were her!" Jean commented and Eren quickly glared at him.

"Like hell I'd even dream of seeing them during breaks if it were you".

"Let's just stop it there before you attract more attention from more royals", Christa spoke up which surprised Eren who smiled at her.

Historia, better known by her nickname Christa, was usually always working with her mother at the inn around the corner, when she wasn't there she was with Ymir doing god knows what. Eren momentarily entertained the idea of Christa and Ymir doing what he and Levi were doing. He'd love to ask her but it would be far too risky especially with the probability of his theory being incorrect.

"Hey Christa, did Ymir tell you about the lord that scolded us?"

"Jean did", Ymir spoke up, appearing out of nowhere and claiming a seat beside Christa.

"Who was it? Lord Ackerman or something? Dude that guy scares the shit outta me!" Connie exclaimed, waving his hands around dramatically.

"He is pretty intimidating, I heard he's been giving you an earful ever since", Sasha added, prodding at Eren's shoulder. Eren swallowed and looked at her, registering that Jean must've told the rest about seeing Eren and Levi together.

"Shit man, my condolences, he's scary as hell! You know he's the right hand of the commander? That means he's seriously tough shit", Connie stated and Eren leaned back as he listened.

Levi was Erwin's right hand? That means he's very important, yet he still makes up so much time for Eren. That explains why he's so skilled in combat and why he's always around Erwin.

Why didn't Levi tell him this?

"Really?" Eren spoke out thoughtfully.

"No wonder he's poking at us like he's the hand of authority", Mikasa mumbled, a look of distaste on her features.

Eren opened his mouth to say something more but then a crowd of people began collecting at the end of the street, attracting the group's attention immediately.

"I want all people here to stand as witness to the consequences of this disgusting form of taboo! To see what happens when you partake in this poisonous relationship between two members of the same sex!" A guard yelled out to the crowd as two other authoritative figures forced down two men to the ground, both beaten and bruised.

Eren's eyes slowly widened as he processed just what was happening. The guard continued to preach, quoting biblical terms while the couple were flogged in the middle of the street, Eren feeling a burning on his back each time they were struck by the whip. Blasphemy. Revolting.

He couldn't stand to watch this any longer. He forced his eyes away from the scene and spotted the familiar silhouette of his lover, watching from the sidelines with an undoubtedly forlorn expression before his eyes caught Eren's.

Without a second thought Eren slowly pushed through the crowd towards Levi, accompanied by Armin who didn't want the two to look suspicious and also to ensure Eren wouldn't make any rash actions.

"Levi..." Eren gasped out, standing in front of him, despite the scene that he just watched with a swell in his gut, he wanted nothing more than to embrace Levi right then and there but this was not the time and most certainly not the place to do so.

"Eren", Levi looked back at the couple before back at Eren, briefly visualizing the boy beaten and mutilated like that which brought a churn to his stomach.

"Eren listen to me-"

"Levi please don't say what I think you're gonna say", Eren wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head. How could Levi try to talk to him in this crowd with what was happening just meters away.

"Eren we need to talk about this!"

"Levi we really shouldn't", Eren started to walk away from the crowd, Levi and Armin following him.

"Eren, did you see what just happened back there? If we're not careful-" he spoke in a hushed tone, turning a corner and grabbing both Eren's shoulders while staring him dead in the eye.

"Armin, keep a look out", Eren said to his friend who quickly gave a firm nod and walked off, Levi frowning at Eren who shook his head.

"He knows, he won't say anything about it", Eren brushed it off but Levi's mind went racing. However that discussion would be for another time.

"That... Whatever that's not the problem, the thing is I don't think you've actually grasped the seriousness of the situation Eren. If we are caught that could be us. I don't want to see you beaten like that".

"Levi, we've spoken about this-"

"Eren, we have not spoken nearly enough about it! Now you saw the consequences! This world is a fucked up place, a place that doesn't want people like that to taint their perfect society!"

"Levi I don't regret anything".

"I just... We can stop this, we haven't done anything... too bad, kisses and cuddles, fine we can cover that up but-"

"Levi!" Eren grabbed Levi's face and stared into his eyes seriously, noticing the tears that welled up in his lovers eyes.

"Listen to me baby, I have thought this through more than you think! Yes that sight was... awful and may god allow those poor men's souls to rest at ease. But the thing is... I can't just stop here Levi. I have no second thoughts! I want to stay with you, I want to stay for as long as you're willing to have me!" He traced his thumbs over Levi's cheeks.

"Levi, I... I love you. God help me if I'm a foolish and naive child, chasing a puppy love romance but... I've never wanted someone more than I've wanted you. I've never felt so strongly about anything as much as I do now! If we get caught, I'll endure what will come", he shook his head and Levi's eyes widen slightly before they dulled.

Eren was wondering whether he had said too much or altogether scared Levi off but the older male leaned up and kissed him softly for a second before pulling back to stare at him.

"You're stupid".

"Stupidly in love".

"Shut up", Levi hung his head and took a step away from Eren. Levi was about to say something but Armin came around the corner and signaled that people were starting to come by, Levi scoffing and nodding to Eren before walking away. 

Eren watched him walk off with a frown, wondering what he was going to say before Armin interrupted them. He leaned against the wall and sighed out in distress. Was he really set out for this relationship? Yes he just told Levi that he had no doubts but... What if it was all in vain? What if it was one sided? No it couldn't be... Levi didn't seem like the kinda guy to risk everything like this, it couldn't only be one sided surely..?

With these thoughts running through his mind, he and Armin walked silently back to their group who immediately asked where they had been. 

"The whole... Thing really unsettled Armin so I had to calm him down", Eren made up the excuse and Armin side glanced him. 

"Why did it unsettle you? They don't talk about it enough as is, these fags need to be warned about this shit", Jean shook his head and Eren's face paled. "Don't say that word", Christa said quietly.

"Don't you think it's gross though? Why would you want someones junk up your ass?" Connie commented and Eren blushed at the thought. He wanted to give an answer, the answer that he would give. Why did he feel like that for Levi? It wasn't like he looked at every male and thought they were out of this world. It was just Levi. Male or female, it doesn't exclude the fact that Levi is a person that Eren is just drawn to, he wants him wholeheartedly, body and soul.

"Well maybe they can't help it!" Armin spoke up and the attention was directed at him, making the blond suddenly quite shy but he spoke on. 

"Like... Even though things like what we just saw happened happen, why would they go through all that risk? There's no point in spiting government, they try to keep it secret right? Maybe it's just because they can't help that they are feeling these things? Women are attracted to men and men are attracted to women right? What's stopping a man from being attracted to a man, or woman for a woman? You see someone you like and that's it. It's fine for men and women, what's so bad about liking the same sex as long as there's mutual consent from both ends?" Armin explained and there was a pause of silence.

"It's just... Wrong", Sasha shook her head sheepishly. "It's unnatural for men to be with men or women to be with women".

"But why? What if it were you? What if you loved someone of the same sex but society is the thing that's getting in the way of you having right to be in love?"

"Love is a delusion", Jean scoffed and Eren glared at him.

"You only say that because no ones ever loved you".

"Did I fucking talk to you?"

"I thought I might just correct you", Eren challenged but a glare from Armin grounded him from pummeling the horse face. "I think Armin's right", Christa spoke up and blushed. "They... May not have a choice but to be interested in the opposite sex..."

"You too?" Connie noted as he leaned back in his seat. "It makes sense doesn't it? Maybe if you thought outside of your own peanut sized brain you'd see that", Ymir snapped and he scoffed at her. 

The conversation moved on to another topic after that, to Eren's relief.

_________________


	9. Finally

When Levi came back to the stables before Eren was supposed to go on his break, the young boy found himself extremely confused. He was supposed to meet Levi at his house since Levi told his where it was. Besides, Levi was just here alone, without Erwin. Wasn't he scared that someone may be suspicious?

No, Eren. Don't be so paranoid, I'm sure Levi has a reason for all this. He's a smart man. 

"Jaeger", he spoke in a serious voice, his expression telling Eren nothing. That was one of the things he couldn't stand about Levi, the fact he rarely showed how he felt on his face. He was so difficult to understand. Some days Eren felt he could read Levi like a book, but he supposed that was when Levi let his guard down. Why did Eren go for the complicated one?

 "Uh... Hey", he greeted with a quirk of his brow, watching Levi dismount his horse and approach him. "Your boss, is he in?" He asked and Eren gave a short nod, waiting for the explanation. Levi scoffed and turned away from the boy, heading inside to talk to Mr Cresh no doubt. 

What the hell was he doing?

Eren grabbed the reins of Levi's horse and gently pet him on the pet. Apparently his name was Oscar, Levi said he hated the damn mule. Eren would correct him and tell him that a mule was a mix of a horse and donkey not a horse, yet it seemed like Levi didn't care for the correct terms. 

"He's been real mean to you hasn't he Oscar? Bad Levi is a bad master. He doesn't satisfy you does he boy? Well don't worry, he doesn't satisfy me either", Eren cooed to the horse who bobbed his head as if agreeing, making Eren laugh. 

"Of course sir Ackerman, I'll see to it right away! Eren! I'm going out to deal with matters, I know it's almost your break but I need you to watch over the horses! I'll pay you extra for it", Mr Cresh gave Eren an apologetic gaze as he mounted his own horse. Eren blinked and looked at Levi who avoided his eyes.

"Of course sir", it wasn't like Eren actually had an option. He just hoped Levi wasn't trying to stop him from coming to his house on purpose. Mr Cresh thanked the boy and galloped off the property, leaving Eren with Levi who stood beside Oscar.

There was a tense silence before Eren sighed. 

"You best get back to your official duties my Lord", Eren left the reins and went into the stables, hoping that Levi would follow. "I should", Levi agreed and Eren couldn't help but pout. "But not until I see to my Mistress of course", arms wrapped themselves around Eren from behind and soft lips pressed to his nape. 

Eren leaned his head to the side as Levi's lips trailed along his skin. "Your mistress certainly has been feeling rather neglected, how disappointing", Eren teased as he lifted his hand and touched the top of Levi's head, feeling through his soft raven locks. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to satisfy you my dear, what a disposable master I've become", Levi growled as he nipped at the lobe of Eren's ear. 

"You should do something about it then, Master".

"Eren..." Levi growled dominantly. "Eren words cannot express how badly I want to take you right now", he whispered into the boys ear, making his weak in the knees. He's never seen Levi act like this, it shocked him but he wasn't against it. It just struck him as strange after what happened just the previous day, they were talking about not going further, but now Levi was acting like Eren would. 

Maybe now he understood just how serious Eren was. Maybe he thought that by giving Eren exactly what he wanted would make the teen realise that this wasn't what he wanted. Well if Levi was trying to make him change his mind, this wasn't going to be it because Eren was yearning for him more than ever right now. 

"Levi", Eren whimpered, shivering under Levi's wandering hands. "Right here? Right now? This place is filthier than the lake ever could be", Eren teased breathlessly, his body growing hot under Levi's touch. 

"Since when did you start to care about things like that?"

"Since when did you stop caring about things like that?"

"Who says I did?"

"You making offers like taking me right now".

"Baby, if we were at my house, you'd be cowering underneath me by now", that made Eren's insides turn to jelly and he involuntarily let out a moan. That was so hot. Levi really knew how to be arousing when he wanted to and god did that piss Eren off.

The boy was going to be left rock hard with no release just like always. "Take me to your house on Friday please. It'll be late at night when everyone's out and rowdy. No one will care about the noise", Eren pleaded as he turned to face Levi, immediately being pressed into a work bench, seating himself on the surface with Levi between his legs. 

"That's very whorish of you Jaeger", Levi commented as he pressed his hips against Eren's, the younger male whining at the contact. "I'm only a whore for my master, Ackerman", Eren remarked, cupping Levi's cheek and leaning close to him.  

"It better stay that way", Levi quickly latched his lips onto Eren's, embarking on a rather rough kiss, the boy having to lean back at the sudden pressure Levi was applying. Levi placed his hands on Eren's hips and brought his body closer, their lower halves pressed up firmly against one another which made Eren moan erotically into Levi's mouth. 

"Eren, would it be too much if I-" Armin walked into the stables with Morgan following him, stopping in his tracks as he stared at the two red faced males. "I... Am sorry for the intrusion", he backed out and the two quickly separated, silently thanking the heavens that it was Armin that walked in and not someone that would no doubt spill the beans. 

Eren jumped down from the workbench and fixed his hair, keeping his eyes down as he exited the stables. When his eyes met Armin's he was surprised to see the blond just as embarrassed as he was.

"I'm... Sorry for intruding on..." Armin cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"Oh uh, no don't be we shouldn't have been so... Unguarded. Thank god it was you that walked in and not someone like Jean or Connie", Eren shuddered at the mere thought of them walking in. The moment they found it, it was practically game over, unless Eren killed them of course, which he was honestly okay with doing if need be.

"Yeah, no kidding", Armin chuckled shyly, his eyes looking behind Eren. "You're Armin right?" Levi spoke up and Eren looked back at him with risen brows. Levi looked so unfazed, like nothing happened at all, which kinda pissed Eren off. How could he play it off so naturally? Eren couldn't understand it.

"That's me", Armin nodded faintly.

"Tell me Armin, how did you find out about... This?" Gestured to himself and Eren, the blond clearing his throat. "Eren seemed off and I ask... So he told me", this made Levi raise his eyebrows but his expression didn't change which unnerved Eren.

"Just like that?"

"I guess?"

"How careless of you Eren, it doesn't take that much to get you to spill the beans does it?" Levi slung an arm over Eren's shoulder and brought his head. "I only told Armin I swear!" Eren exclaimed as Levi pinned him in a headlock, the boy struggling against Levi's iron grip. Eren couldn't get over how strong Levi was. He was so small yet he had an extreme amount of strength.

"Well I sure fucking hope not", Levi growled and Armin couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Eren's been complaining about the fact that you two never-"

"Armin! Stop talking!" Eren cried out as Levi's grip grew stronger. "That we never what?" Levi asked and Armin's cheeks grew more pink as he realized his error. "Oh uh... Nothing sir".

"Uh huh, call me Levi, calling me sir makes me feel old", Levi looked towards Oscar who had wandered off to the other side of the property, eating at some stray hay. "That's because you are old!" Eren teased and Levi made a 'tch' sound, rubbing his knuckles into Eren's scalp making the boy whine and squirm in Levi's hold. 

"Please look after this brat while I'm not around? Make sure he doesn't blurt out anymore crap that could get us into trouble", Levi released him and the boy nearly fell into the floor, stumbling until his body hit the wall of the stables, balancing himself up against the surface so he wouldn't fall into the mud.

"Will do si- uh, Levi!" Armin replied and Levi smiled to him faintly before looking at Eren and approaching him. "I'll see you on Friday", Levi purred into Eren's ear before kissing his cheek and heading over to Oscar.

Once Levi had left the property, Eren rushed over to Armin and shook his shoulders. "It's gonna happen! On Friday it's finally gonna happen!" He cheered and Armin blushed while rolling his eyes. 

"Finally..."

"FINALLY!"

______________


	10. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that point boys and girls. Mostly girls probably. But Eren is getting exactly what he's wanted for the past few months. It has finally arrived!

Friday finally came. Seeing as they couldn't do as they planned on Wednesday, it was automatically moved to Friday, which meant more sexual frustration for Eren. He could've sworn Levi delayed it on purpose, either to tease Eren or because he didn't want anything to happen.

When Eren stood outside Levi's house on Friday evening, he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't a big house just as Levi said. It wasn't small either though. It was simply just of medium size, almost standing out amongst the large houses surrounding it.

He made sure to look around his environment, noting there was no one around before he went up and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for it to open and Levi greeted Eren.

Inside was... as Eren expected it to be, very clean. Everything was arranged perfectly, there wasn't a single item out of order. "Uh, mind taking your shoes off? You'll track dirt inside, otherwise you might as well stay outside", Levi spoke up when Eren started to walk inside to look around.

"Yes mom, will do", Eren teased as he pulled off his boots and placed them neatly beside Levi's by the door.

"Nice place", Eren spoke out as he wandered from room to room, Levi following him closely behind. "Spacious and clean, why am I not surprised?"

Eren traced his finger over the dining table and hummed in thought, not a speck of dust staining his fingertip. His mind suddenly visualized Levi bending him over the table and making a mess of him. The fantasy made him smirk before he turned away and continued to wander.

He didn't really care about the other rooms, he was only looking for one room in particular. "Ah!" Eren chirped as he pushed the door open and saw the large bed inside, his head turning to Levi who pretended not to understand.

"This room... I like this room. This is where the magic happens", Eren walked inside and traced his hands over the velvet sheets. It felt so soft. He nearly leaned down to smell the covers, wondering whether it smelled like Levi or not.

"Magic?" Levi asked.

"Magic, yes", Eren threw a grin over his shoulder to Levi, placing one knee on the mattress edge before he lay himself down, looking over at his lover in a pose that he sure hoped looked sexy.

Levi crossed his arms but didn't move from his place at the door which made Eren groan. He sat up on his knees and pouted to Levi. They were so close, this was the perfect place, it was clean and private, not to mention in an environment he and Levi both knew for sure was trustworthy. Eren has been waiting for so long for this opportunity. He didn't care about the possible consequences, it was ridiculous to him to leave the person he loved because of fear. His feelings exceeded his fear by a long shot.

Eren slowly removed his shirt from his body and bundled the clothing piece in his hands before he tossed it aside, looking up at Levi.

"I'm sure Levi", Eren answered the question Levi didn't even get the chance to ask yet. "I want this, the only regret I'll feel is if we don't do this or that it took so long to happen. I want this so badly", he crawled on his hands and knees to the end of the bed closest to Levi.

"I love you... Please just... Take me, make me yours right here, right now", Eren bit his lip as he looked down at his hands, feeling rather sheepish.

Before he could start to doubt himself, Levi stood at the end of the bed in front of Eren, sliding his fingers under Eren's chin and lifting his head so their eyes met.

"You're pretty determined aren't you?" He hummed thoughtfully as he traced his thumb over Eren's bottom lip.

"If that's how you feel, and you're 100% certain that you want to do this... Who am I to withhold your desires from being fulfilled?" He placed his hands on Eren's shoulders and pushed him down so he lay on his back, Levi now hovering above him.

"And as promised, I'll be gentle", Levi purred as he suddenly pushed his hand against Eren's crotch, making his half erect member spring up to full attention. Eren hummed keenly, rolling his hips upwards into Levi's touch which quickly retracted. "Levi~" Eren breathed with closed eyes, tilting his head up in search for the other males lips, which he was quickly granted.

Eren honestly didn't care how Levi did it at this point. He was flattered that Levi remembered his request but, he's been kept waiting so long that he didn't care if Levi did it rough and hard. He just wanted Levi so badly.

He was so focused on kissing Levi he didn't notice his pants being loosened and slowly inching down his legs, a warm palm slipping into his final article of clothing and gripping at his length, his hips stuttering upwards into Levi's hand. It felt... So much better to have Levi's hand on him rather than his own.

Eren moaned loudly at that, Levi rasping out a small chuckle as he trailed kisses over Eren's skin, going down his nipples and swirling his tongue around the nub. Eren squirmed under the sensations, Levi's hand moving on him and his tongue on his nipple, it sent shivers of unfamiliar pleasure swirling through his veins. He wouldn't mind getting used to this feeling. This feeling he hoped and prayed that only Levi could provide for him.

Levi pulled his face away and licked his lips, smirking down at Eren deviously. "You're... Wearing too much...", Eren whined through his pants, pulling at the hem of Levi's shirt.

Levi pulled his hand away from Eren, which of course earned a whine from the teen, as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his muscular upper body. Eren hummed in admiration as he traced his fingers over Levi's fit torso, lowering to just above his navel. He wanted to see more, he wanted to feel and touch, he wanted all of Levi.

Levi smirked as he leaned down again, his pants slowly being removed which left him in his briefs and his hand taking Eren's length in its hold once more. He lifted his free hand and prodded at Eren's lips, indicating him to open his mouth. Eren didn't hesitate to obey as he spread his lips which granted access for Levi to stick his fingers into his mouth and command Eren to suck them which he did.

Eren let out heavy grunts as he swirled his tongue around Levi's two fingers, his hips rolling into the hand that moved along his erection. He let out a growl as Levi's thumb wiped at his slit, spreading the beads of precum over the sensitive head.

Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren's mouth and lowered them between Eren's legs. If Eren was going to be honest, when Levi's finger entered him, he wanted them to be taken out. It was an off sensation that felt very unnatural but as Levi moved his fingers in and out, Eren hummed with content. Levi lulled over the small noises that came from his younger lover, the way he whimpered his name desperately, the way he would beg for Levi's warmth. He was so far gone, he wasn't actually sure whether he would've been able to leave this boy alone.

A sudden flash of possessiveness crossed his mind and he leaned down to kiss Eren again while at the same time slipping the second finger inside the boy. Eren whined against his lips and moved his body to the pace Levi used.

"Levi~" Eren whined as he felt the fingers scissor and stretch him, his body shuddering at the sensation. He knew he'd never let anyone do half the things that he'd allow Levi to do to him. He only wanted Levi. At this point in time, he couldn't see himself wanting someone as much as he wants like. No man, no woman. No one.

"Levi, please", he whined, wanting to just get to the point of this. He didn't care if it would hurt at this point, he just wanted Levi inside him. He wanted to be with Levi wholeheartedly, become one. He felt incredibly silly for thinking this, but there was no other way to describe how badly he wanted to connect with Levi fully.

Levi let out a sigh at Eren's demands. He was quite impatient but it was his first time doing this so Levi couldn't blame him for being eager. "I don't want to break you", Levi chuckled deeply as removed his final clothing pieces, Eren's eyes hungrily exploring up and down Levi's now fully exposed body. It was the first time he was seeing it and he certainly was not disappointed. 

"I don't care if you have to break me Levi, I just want to feel you", he accepted Levi's hands that intertwined their fingers together for a second before he withdrew, his slender fingers gripping at Eren's hips and pulling them towards his own. Levi placed a soft kiss on Eren's tummy before he reached to the bedside and picked up a bottle of massaging oil, pouring some into his open palm and rubbing it between his fingers. 

Eren was about to ask him what he was doing before he watched Levi grip at his length and slowly move his grasp along his shaft, lubricating himself with the oil. Oh that's what...

Eren couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Levi touching himself, he might've cum just from the scene if he wasn't holding himself back. Levi lifted his gaze and smirked at Eren's concentrated stare, his head tilting slightly. "I assume you're enjoying the show?"

"Absolutely".

And he certainly was pleased that he was the only one that was seeing it. He hoped that he'd be the only person to have this privileged for as long as he lived...

If only.

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get out your torches and pitchforks yet. There will be a full penetration smut later on, I just prefer rougher than this. Calm down. Stop crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently joined this fandom but I can tell you I love this ship so much!
> 
> This story is a bit more for experimental purposes, so it'll have more angst, fluff and smut that what I'm used to but it will also have a developing plot. The smut won't come immediately but it won't take achingly long! Just bare with me and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
